Ashbreeze
Ashbreeze is a pretty pale silver tabby she-cat with hetero blue and green eyes. Description Appearance :Taller, slender, light-weight, not very muscular but fairly toned, thin, fairly attractive, longer tail, well-groomed pelt, pale blue eyes with poorer eyesight, small and round paws, short and thicker fur, high cheek bones. Character :Sweet, gentle, kind-hearted, wise, shy, quiet, distant, gullible, understanding, easily made jealous. Abilities :Swift runner, average hunter, great swimmer, stealthy from light weight, but an overall poor battler. Biography Childhood : Adulthood : Afterlife :she's still here noobs Lineage Mother: Blazefire- Living Father: Stormstar- Living Sisters: Dapplestorm- Living Brightwhisker- Living Brother: Tornadostorm- Living Aunts: Scarletflame- Deceased, verified StarClan Member Emberwish- Living Mintfrost- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brightfern- Living Half-Aunt: Ivy- Living Uncles: Sunsetflame - Living Nightstripe - Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Phoenixflame- Living Shadowpelt- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Unknown Uncles/Aunts: Three Unnamed Stillborns- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members. Cousins: Infernopaw- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Violetheart - Living Sunriseshadow- Living Sisalkit- Living Hopkit- Living Grandmothers: Redriver - Living Cardinalblaze - Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Grandfathers: Unknown - Status Unknown Birchstar - Deceased, Verified StarClan Member. Great-Uncle: Falconstripe- Deceased, Residence Unknown. Unknown Great-Uncles/Aunts: Three Unknown Stillborns- Deceased, Suspected StarClan Members. Great-Grandmothers: Unknown, Unknown (maternal)- Presumed Deceased Primroseheart, Dapplepatch- Deceased, Verified StarClan Members. Great-Grandfathers: Owlscream, Foxtail, - Deceased, Verified StarClan Members. Relationships Family Stormstar & Blazefire: Tornadostorm: Brightwhisker: Dapplestorm: Friends Alderstar: : ::Although she is yet to be overly fond of her mate, like most cats are of theirs, Ashbreeze holds a decent amount of respect for the ScorchClan leader. After all, being betrothed to him was her idea to seal the treaty between the two Clans. She holds no attraction to the tom, and barely sees him as a friend, but knows it is now her job to stand by his side as his mate. Every few days she visits him in his Clan, primarily because it's her job, but also because she's curious to get to know him. Ashbreeze may never hold him as a love interest, but she does wish to become a close ally of his, especially because she has a lack of good friends. But after he saved her life from that fox, giving up one of his own in the process, Ashbreeze can't help but to now consider him a good friend of hers, although she doesn't see him often. When she learned that she was expecting his kits, she was taken back, and currently isn't very excited by the news, and fears telling him. Love Interests Cypressshade: (Formerly) ::The two were quick to become friends after Torandostorm and Brightwhisker targeted Cypressshade as one of their teasing things. After Ashbreeze came to his defense, the two became the greatest of friends, and hung out strictly with each other, as they never found any other friends previously. Due to the fact that they were each others' only friend, they mistakened their feelings of friendship for romance, thus firing up a false attraction to one and other. It took Cypressshade to hang out with Brightwhisker all day for both Ashbreeze and Cypressshade to realize this, and for now, they are only really good friends. Rivals : Peers : Other : Quotes Trivia *Spirit has plans... Images Life Pixels Ashkit.kit.png|Kit Ashbreeze.warrior.png|Warrior Ashbreeze.queen.png|Queen Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Kit Category:FlameClan Cats Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior Category:Queen